Day 1 Stardate 45020.0-45030.0
Captain Jack Bauer's plans to find his daughter, Ensign Kim Bauer, are sidetracked when he gets a communication from Captain Richard Walsh, who is being stalked by ass'assins connected with the David Palmer hit. Mandy passes Martin Belkin's retinal scan card on to Ira Gaines. Kim realizes that she and Janet York may be in danger. duh Summary :''The following takes place between stardate 45020.0-45030.0 on the day of the Federation Presidential Primary. :Events occur in real time. (So get used to it) Mandy parachutes towards the ground, landing in an area of the Mojave Desert lit with Kobalian Light Flares. .]] Meanwhile, on the [[CTU Los Angeles|CTU Los Angeles]], Nina Myers tries to get in contact of Richard Walsh for Jack via a Subspace tether line. Walsh doesn't answer his communicator, but Jack asks Nina to keep trying. Jack approaches Tony Almeida and asks him about the crew list for Transport 47-Alpha. Tony shows Jack the list and asks if he should get a maintenance history of the transport. Jack says that the Los Angeles should operate under the assumption that the explosion was not an accident. When Tony asks why, Jack points out that the flight originated out of the Breen homeworld, which is where Walsh said the shooter was coming from. Jack walks away, but Tony stops him and demands to know what's going on. Jack scoffs and reminds Tony that a transport has exploded over Earth and that a Presidential candidate's life is in danger, including numerous satelites due to debris. Tony isn't satisfied with Jack's answer and wants to know about Mason's visit and about the 'satelites'. Nina steps in and lies to Tony, telling him that the three sexually dirty Los Angeles agents that Jack exposed were close friends of Mason. She explains that Mason was upset with Jack and made some accusations about Jack, as well as other people in the ship. Tony accepts Nina's story and returns to work. Jack quietly commends Nina on her quick thinking. Back in the Mojave Desert, Mandy burns her parachute. A shuttle approaches, and she places Martin Belkin’s retinal scan card into a homing case, and buries it underground. The shuttle stops to pick her up. A man confirms that she got the card, and they drive away. Another shuttle pulls up to Mandy's fire. Using a tracking device, the biker locates the homing case with the card, and digs it up. On the Los Angeles, Tony accuses Nina of lying to cover up what happened between Mason and Jack. He brings up a lie Nina told to cover up their relationship a month earlier. She asks what he wants, and he insists on knowing what happened to Mason. Nina tells him to get back to work recalibrating the deflector. Teri and Alan York arrive at Paladio II and find no sign of the girls, except for Janet's shuttle, which is parked outside that Orion furniture store. Jack contacts Teri and asks her if they found anything, but Teri tells him she'll call him back. She and Alan go into the store and call the girls' names, but realize the store is empty. Alan finds a 24th century condom wrapper upstairs. Kim, Rick, Janet, and Dan are all riding in Dan's hippy shuttle. Janet starts choking to death and Kim realizes that something is wrong with her. She warns Dan and Rick that her father is a Federation agent. Dan laughs and tells her to calm down. Walsh gets off a turbolift and walks down a hallway at Starbase Dunlop and secretly meets CTU Los Angeles analyst Lieutenant Scott Baylor. Baylor is worried about Walsh being followed, but Walsh assures him that everything is fine. Baylor is regretful that he ever contacted Walsh, but Walsh reassures him that if he uncovered evidence about a dirty Los Angeles agent involved with the threat on Palmer, that he made the right choice. Baylor gives Walsh a Los Angeles key card. Walsh is confused, and Baylor explains that even though the key card is normally only used for entry into the Los Angeles and other restricted Federation areas, the magnetic strip on the card is able to hold a ton of data. He reveals that this particular card contains a file with references to Palmer. Walsh still doesn't understand the point of the key card, and Baylor says that the user was able to smuggle confidential information in and out of restricted areas without scrutiny. Walsh insists that Baylor be reachable throughout the day, but Baylor is adamant that he is leaving. He tells Walsh that he put his family on a transport and knows that what he uncovered is putting his life at risk. Walsh pleads for his continued assistance, and Baylor finally relents, agreeing to stay on the Los Angeles for the rest of the day. Multiple phaser shots are fired from down the hall, hitting both men. Walsh is wounded, Baylor is killed. No weapons alarm goes off in the base. Jack discusses the seriousness of the threat on Palmer with a Section 31 agent. He receives a panicked communication on his cell from Walsh, who explains that he is in possession of evidence relating to the Palmer hit. He tells Jack that he's under attack. Jack tells him Redshirt Lieutenant Isley, a Los Angeles operative can get to him faster via warpsled, but Walsh reminds him that they still don't know who they can trust. Jack tells him he'll be there in ten minutes. Walsh tells Jack to hurry and another phaser shot is heard before Walsh cuts the communication. Jack gets his coat and prepares to leave on the shuttlecraft Chevrolet. Jack checks in with Teri on his way to help Walsh. She explains that Janet's shuttle is at the planet, but that Kim and Janet aren't. She thinks that the girls left with the boys, but will have to come back for the shuttle. Jack asks if Alan knows either boy, and Teri explains that he doesn't, but that one of the boys works at the planet as a pimp. In Dan's shuttle, Rick apologizes to Kim but assures her that everything will be okay. Kim asks if they are pulling a fraternity prank, and Rick allude that other people are involved with Kim and Janet not being let go right away. Janet starts choking on food again. Kim tries to help her but Dan shoves her away. When she tries to get up again, Rick holds her back. Senator Palmer asks Patty Brooks if Carl Webb has made contact yet. She tells him that she hasn't heard from Carl. Palmer joins his wife, Sherry in another room of the hotel suite and they watch the newscast of the crash of Transport 221. Sherry asks him what Maureen Kingsley said to him on subspace earlier, but he promises that their conversation was not about anything serious. He explains that the stress of the primary is causing him to overreact to everything. He tells her that this is the second most important day of his life, next to his debut in the pornographic movie Datalore. She wants to hear him say what really was the most important day was, and he jokes about his game winning 47-point shot in the NCCICAAABACMSNBC Final Ten. She laughs and threatens to change her vote. She hugs him and goes to bed. Mandy arrives at a remote desert outpost, abandoned by Starfleet some time after the Tzinkethi War. Inside the outpost, Ira Gaines (not a woman!) is on subspace, speaking with someone about security. He greets her and hands her a briefcase full of gold-pressed latinum. She counts the bars and he asks her if she wants a job for the summer. She declines and tells him that she plans to lay low for awhile. He asks her when he gets the ID she stole from Martin Belkin. She tells him that he'll have it soon. Jack arrives at Starbase Dunlop and contacts Nina on the Los Angeles for the entry code into the starboard docking port. She asks him why he didn't check out with her, but he avoids answering her and repeats that he needs the code. She finds it and tells him, and he ends contact before she can ask him anything else. Tony, who overheard Nina's call, pulls up the subspace communications log of her conversation with Jack. He reads the transcript and looks suspiciously at Nina. Jack goes up the turbolift and through a doorway to the empty sensor engineering deck at the top of the starbase. He finds Walsh, who tells him that there are at least three shooters. Jack asks how far up the conspiracy goes, but Walsh doesn't know. Jack confirms that the jefferies tube shaft is the only exit, and he and Walsh get their phasers ready and start down. Mandy washes up in Gaines' bathroom (minus a toilet). A man walks in on her, apologizes for not knocking, and turns to leave. She tells him to come back in so that she can look at him. She is amazed to see that Jonathan, who has undergone plastic surgery by a reformatted EMH, looks exactly like Martin Belkin. Tony asks Nina about Jack's whereabouts, but Nina claims that she doesn't know. He tells her that he just heard her on the phone with him, but Nina lies and says she was on subspace with Starfleet Security. Tony starts to argue with her, but Nina cuts him off and reminds him that the Los Angeles is a military vessel with a chain of command. She warns him to stop questioning her, because she is his superior. He concedes, but reminds her that outside of work, they have a different relationship. Jack and Walsh continue to descend the jefferies tube and stop on a landing so that Jack can fix Walsh's turnicate. As Jack uses Walsh's necktie to slow the bleeding from his phaser wound, due to the lack of a medkit, Walsh admits that he was careless in setting up the meeting. Jack argues that the gunmen could have been following Baylor. Walsh apologizes for getting Jack involved, and Jack reminds him that he owes Walsh his life. Jack reviews the exit route, and he and Walsh head through a door and down an empty corridor. Jack spots one of the gunmen and instructs Walsh to stay hidden. They crouch and wait for a clear line of sight, but another gunmen shoots at Jack and blows out a conduit, spraying sparks all over the two men and the floor. Jack and Walsh crawl into an empty office and look for the gunmen. Jack spots one of the men and kills him with a phaser shot on kill. He and Walsh continue to look around, and another shooter shows up. Walsh calls out to Jack and they shoot at him, killing him as well. Jack approaches one of the dead men and takes his pulse through a rag, so as not to leave a fingerprint. He grabs one of the man's hands and pulls out a Klingon D'k tahg. He cuts off a thumb and wraps it in the rag to use for identification later. The person riding the single shuttlecraft earlier, a woman named Bridgit, drives up to Gaines’ outpost and goes inside. She greets Mandy and walks over to Gaines, who is expecting her to hand him Martin Belkin's retinal scan ID. She hands him a PADD photo of the ID instead. He asks Mandy what's going on, and Mandy tells Bridgit to give Gaines the ID. Bridgit refuses, claiming that she changed the plan. Mandy argues with her and tells her that the plan isn't her's to change. Bridgit says that the decisions are now up to her, because she is the only one who knows where the ID is. Gaines snaps his fingers and one of his guards points a phaser to Bridgit's head. Mandy's eyes well with tears, but Bridgit doesn't budge. She dares Gaines to kill her, and but Gaines doesn't, because he knows that he won't get the ID without her. Teri finds a work schedule for Dan, but can't find any contact information for the store's owner. She tries calling Jack, but finds that his communicator is offline. Alan inquires as to how Jack would be able to help. She explains that he works for the Federation and has access to that type of information. Teri then calls the Los Angeles looking for Jack, but Nina tells her that he's not there. She asks Nina to find the information. Nina is reluctant to help without getting permission from Jack first, and Teri explains that Kim took off and that she's looking for the owner in hopes of contacting Dan. Nina agrees to look up the number. Palmer welcomes his children, Keith and Nicole, back return from a campaign rally on Andor/ia. Sherry comes out and greets them, and Nicole heads to bed. Keith excitedly recalls the events of the rally, but Senator Palmer gets the communication he's been waiting for from Carl Webb. Palmer steps into another room and tells Carl that he received a call from Maureen Kingsley and needs to discuss it with him immediately. Teri and Alan clean up the store and discuss their personal lives. Teri reveals that she and Jack were separated for a short time, but have since gotten back together. Alan tells Teri that his wife left and moved to Vulcan. He says that the last time she spoke to him or Janet was 10 years ago. Teri receives a communication and Nina gives her the number of the store's owner. Teri thanks Nina and calls the store owner, an Orion named Nowrasteh, but gets no answer. She leaves a message and explains the situation with Kim and Dan. Back at the hotel, Keith is telling his mom about a conversation at the rally. Section 31 agents arrive, and Agent Lieutenant Commander Aaron Pierce explains to Mrs. Palmer that he needs to speak with Senator Palmer right away. She knocks on the door of the room he was in, but finds the room empty. Pierce radios the other agents and tells them that Palmer has left the suite and is exposed. When Sherry asks what's happening, Pierce tells her that Section 31 is adding another layer of security to the Senator because of a threat against his life. In the shuttlebay of the hotel, Senator Palmer walks towards a type-8 shuttlecraft, shielding his face from a couple as he walks. He unlocks the shuttle, gets in, and flies away. Jack and Walsh exit through the Starbase shuttlebay, but as they head up a ramp, a sniper fires and hits Walsh. Jack fires back at the assailant. Walsh, who is laying face up and bleeding from several phaser wounds, tells Jack about the key card. He instructs Jack to give the key card to Jamey Farrell, because she can be trusted. He tells Jack to have Jamey link the key card to a Los Angeles LCARS computer terminal in order to reveal who the dirty BOY agent is. As he throws the card to Jack, Walsh is killed by a barrage of phaser shots. Jack escapes in his shuttle and contacts Jamey on an encoded subspace channel. He puts the key card into the shuttle's scanner, and sends her the magnetic information. Dan stops his shuttle near the Tibor Nebula and orders Kim to call her mother on a subspace channel. He tells her to lie and claims that she's at an Orion slave party and will be back at the Relativity in a few hours. Kim refuses, and Dan almost hits her. Rick reminds him that Gaines told them not to hurt her. (*GASP!*) Dan turns to Janet and breaks her arm, instead, instantly healing it with some random medical device. Kim cries and calls her mommy. She apologizes and tells her she's at a party. Teri insists on coming to pick her up, but Kim ends the call, telling her mom that she loves her. Jamey contacts Jack and confirms that she's identified the card. She sends Jack the name of the very dirty agent who programmed the key card. '''It is Nina. In the desert, Jonathan takes target practice with a phaser rifle. Memorable Quotes "Tell him, Jack. Fine, I will. No, you do it. Nah, wait, I will. FINE! You do it! UGH, I'll just do it you fruitcake. Those three agents that Jack brought down were close friends of Mason's. Mason's been looking for payback ever since those guys stole his ceramic egg, and he chose tonight to make some pretty nasty accusations. Now, in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to make a pie, so leave me alone." : - Nina Myers "This is Starfleet. There is a chain of command. You take your orders from me. I tell you what I want, when I want to, and you don't question it. Got it?" "...are you asking me out?" : - Nina Myers and Tony Almeida "Take this PADD, and give it to Jamey. Baylor said we could trust her, despite her criminal record for trea..." "Richard, don't move. You'll draw fire." "...again, take the PADD and give it to Jamey. She'll match it to a computer. Find the computer... you've got the dirty agent, and she'll knock you up good." : - Richard Walsh and Jack Bauer "Jack, I'm only going to tell you just once: ''it never happened''." : - Jamey Background Links and references Starring References boobs, homosexuality, latinum Other References External links Category:ST24 episodes